


Forgive me Father

by dirtyschmoopydestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon!Dean, Don't Judge, I have issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Priest!Cas, demon kink, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyschmoopydestiel/pseuds/dirtyschmoopydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Castiel is a priest that tends to have a hard time sticking to the rules but when a Demon walks into his church he may have taken his rebellion a little too far. </p><p>This may seem like there is a plot but there's not, tis nothing but shameless smut (okay, maybe a little shame) because I have a serious love of Demon!Dean and Priest!Castiel and the only way to feed it other than read it is to write it, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By [This](http://dirtyschmoopydestiel.tumblr.com/post/80463714586/thespywhospies-supernatural-au-priest-cas)

Father Castiel had just put the last of the communal pieces away from the nights mass when he heard the boom of the church doors being burst open.  He turned to see a tall and sinister looking man walking through the door.  Shivers up his spine and green eyes that shift to black told the priest everything he needed to know.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?”  The demon taunted in his rugged voice as Father Castiel reached into his robe for the flask of holy water he kept for occasions such as these for he is no fool to the dangers that lurk outside the walls of the church.

The priest swallowed thickly as the creature and he started to circle around one another.  “You are not welcome here,” his voice faltered but was still deep enough to leave the impression that there was a willfulness to fight.

The demon only chuckled and took a step forward, causing the priest to step back, “Oh Father, when I’m done with you you’ll be begging me to return.”

“What is it you are planning to do with me?” He asked with curiosity that would have been condemned by one of the other priest in the cathedral.

Taking another step closer the demon gave a sly smile and a dark laugh, “Lots of things, most of which don’t involve that holy water in your hands that you don’t think I know about.” Before he had time to think much less react the priest had been pinned against the wall with his holy water flung from his hands in the movement. It was now laying under a pew a few rows back from where he had been unnaturally placed.

“Now Father,” he tisked while slowly pacing in front of the priest ,” I have been sent here because you have something we want.”

“We?” Father Castiel asked before spitting out, “So there are more of you abominations?”

The eyes shifted back to their beautiful green as the demon moved into the priest’s space. It was then that the Father noticed the sheer handsomeness of this man. He mentally disapproved of his description, before he ignored it and started admiring the smear of freckles across his strong features. The Father also noted that the demon’s hair was lightly styled and soft looking, much like the man’s plush lips. _No, not man, demon_ he had to remind himself. This man was nothing more than an abomination in the house of the Lord.

The demon smirked,” So I assume this appeals to you more, if all your staring is any indication.” All too soon the green disappeared once more as the black took over and a wicked laugh followed,” Well too bad Padre.” The demon put his hand on each side of the priest and leaned in, just barely pressing his body against the priest’s before he hoarsely whispered,” Where is the scroll father?”

“What scroll?” he feigned innocence, perhaps if he appeared to know nothing then this thing would end and the fiend would leave.

Instead the monster laughed before pressing his body against the priest’s even more and hotly hissing, “Have it your way then.”

“What way will that be?” The priest, who had become quite bothered, inquired.

“Any way I want,” he replied before licking a strip from the collar of Father’s robes to the lobe of his ear. The priest gasped at the feel of the thick, hot tongue making its way up his neck and drawing a wave of forbidden arousal from him. “Forgive me Father,” the demon rasped, “for I am about to sin.”

Before Father Castiel could stop the man from going any further he was stopped by a moan leaving his own mouth as the demon pulled the lobe into his mouth and sucked.  He grabbed onto the hips of the black-eyed monster and squeezed as he began to grind into Castiel. Soon soft full lips were harshly moving against his causing a stir in his groin that made him feel hot and heavy with need. As if knowing what he needed his hands moved to remove the other man’s clothing, wanting the feeling of skin on skin. He had gotten the top layers off when it came to his surprise that he was no longer being pinned to the wall by a supernatural force but instead by the body of the demon grinding against him. The priest broke the kiss and sucked on the skin at the neck of demon, causing him to moan in ecstasy.

“Yes,” the other man growled, “more.” The priest obliged by biting into the soft flesh and was rewarded with a delicious sting that radiated from his scalp as the abomination, now _his_ abomination, pulled on his dark locks. He used his grip on the priest to pull back his head look at the now ruined man.

“Please,” he wimpered,” Don’t...don’t stop...please.” He begged wanting more, even knowing that this would end him, he wanted nothing more than to be taken by this man.

He chuckled,” So eager to comply now, are we Father?”

“Yes, so much so,” he swallowed waiting for the next move. To his delight the monster nodded before dragging the priest to his knees, he loosened the hold on his hair before commanding.

“Suck me,” he ordered. The priest nodded before moving his eager hands to unbutton and unzip the other man’s pants. He marveled at the sight of the demon’s heavy erection falling free, without the confinements of underwear to hold him in. In an almost hungry fashion the priest took the straining member into his mouth and began to suck. “AH! Yeah, right there baby,” his monster shout out as he took as much as he could into his mouth and covering the rest with his hand. The free one massaged his balls as Castiel repeatedly bobbed his head other the demon’s cock. He moaned around the head as the other man started fucking into his mouth.

Earlier that he would have liked he being pulled off his knees and away from the beautiful member that he so desperately wanted in his mouth.

“Oh God baby, you’re such a good little cock slut,” he hear the man whisper, “ I can’t want to be inside you.”

Castiel stopped and focused, “I don’t know your name,” he said it like it was the most depressing news in the world.

“Dean, call me Dean,” he said, “Now lose the robe.” And despite himself, Castiel shed his robe revealing to the man he now knew as Dean, that he was stark naked underneath. It was something he had taken to doing on occasion and he was more than glad he had chosen today to do so. Dean bit on his bottom lip as he took in the site of the priest.  Smooth tanned skin that was flush from exertion, piercing blue eyes blown wide in ecstasy, lips that were swollen and coated in pre come and an impressive erection that stood out from a nest of dark pubic hair.

“I’m going to make you beg for mercy,” he muttered before pressing into his space again and grabbing onto the priest’s cock. He sucked on the soft skin he found at Father Castiel’s neck as he fisted the other man, working he into a state of delirium. The priest’s moans became louder and louder with each pump of Dean’s hand on his cock.

“Oh God, Oh God,” he moaned when Dean quickened his pace,” More, more, “ He ground out wanting more of this feeling, the touching, the sucking, the raw energy and power he felt. Suddenly his face was to the wall and Dean’s dick was rubbing against his ass as he kept up his pace on Cas’s cock. The demon’s dick was rubbing between his ass cheeks making a kind of friction that the Father became addicted to. Without realizing it he had started rocking back to meet the other man’s thrust and pulling  his ass tight in a way that had Dean on the edge faster than he would have liked.

“AHG!” He heard before he felt the warm liquid hit his ass and run down his legs. It was all too much too soon, Dean’s hands on him, his tongue, his spunk; it all sent him over board making him splatter the wall with his release. _Well THAT will be fun to clean up later_ the priest thought to himself and too soon Dean was moving away to put on his clothes. The father quickly gathered his robe and started sorting out arm holes from the rest when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see a cunning smile and a pair of green eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, with a scroll,” he ordered.

“What Scroll?” Father Castiel asked once again feigning innocence.

The Demon smiled, “Right, then I guess I’ll have to bring lube for my next visit.” And before Castiel could form a response Dean was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know! 
> 
>  [My Tumblr](http://dirtyschmoopydestiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
